Jump Showdown
|publisher= |distributor= |released=2019 |genre=Fighting |modes=1-4 players |platforms=PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch |media=Blu-Ray disc, Xbox One optical disc, Nintendo Switch cartridge }} Jump Showdown (ジャンプ対決) is a 3D fighting game developed by Existence Software and Spike Chunsoft for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch consoles. The game is a successor to the 2014 title J-Stars Victory VS, and celebrates the 50th anniversary (despite being released the following year) of the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. The game crosses over a variety of franchises either currently or formerly serialized in the Weekly Shōnen Jump anthology magazine, as well as several series from Shueisha's other "Jump" brand magazines Jump Square and Ultra Jump. This is the first time a "Jump" crossover title has included characters from series serialized in magazines other than Weekly Shōnen Jump, and even includes several characters that starred in manga series based of licensed properties. The game can be seen as a reimagining of the 2019 title Jump Force, as it features a similar story concept. Unlike Jump Force however, Jump Showdown features a heavily cel-shaded art-style with darker and detailed, albeit still fairly comical, character designs. Gameplay Jump Showdown is a 3D fighting game that supports up to four players. The player can use the (Y on Switch, X on Xbox One) and (X on Switch, Y on Xbox Box) buttons to perform light and heavy attacks respectively, and the player can mix-and-match button presses in order to perform different combo attacks, and use (A on Switch, B on Xbox One) button to perform the fighter's special attacks. The player can also use the (R on Switch, RB on Xbox One) button to enter Rage Mode - which temporarily increases the amount of damage the character deals, as well as their running speed and jump height - and perform a powerful Rage Attack once their Rage Meter has been filled, which is done by attacking enemies; when . To defeat an enemy, the player must deplete their HP gauge and will earn a point upon doing so; the player with the most amount of points once time runs out is the winner of the match. The player can also block attacks with the (L on Switch, LB on Xbox One) button. Timing a block perfectly will completely nullify damage, otherwise only a small percentage of damage will be dealt. The final face button, (B on Switch, A on Xbox One) can be used to jump; while heavy characters can only perform a single jump, all others can perform up a second jump in midair. Using the (ZR on Switch, RT on Xbox One) button will also summon a Support Character, though each Support Character has a cooldown timer as to prevent the spamming of summoning. Support Characters are separated into three different categories: Counter (counter or deflect attacks that hit them), Attack (perform their own attacks without needing to counter), or Heal (heal their summoner). All characters also have a stamina gauge in battle. Stamina is depleted while dashing (clicking in the left stick on all controllers), as well as each time the fighter successfully blocks an attack. Stamina recharges on its own when not performing either of those two actions. As fights are typically 2-on-2 battles (but may also be 1-on-3 or 1-on-1), a CPU will often take control of the player's partner character. By pressing (ZL on Switch, LT on Xbox One) the player can switch between the characters on their team. A team is defeated by KOing the opponent a certain number of times, not by defeating all of the opponents; the default number of KO's a team must get in order to win is 3, though players can adjust this outside the story mode. Due to the amount of buttons the game utilizes, it is not recommended that the Nintendo Switch version be played with only a single Joy-Con. While it is possible to do so, the player will be unable to summon a Support Character or switch to their teammate while doing so. Koma Frames Koma Frames (齣枠) are a form of power-up enhancement that players can apply to characters prior to the beginning of a match. Koma Frames are frames from the different manga series represented in the game that may apply different attributes depending on whatever the frame depicts. Frames can increase a character's damage output or defence, or make it so they begin a battle with a bonus to their Rage Meter. The effects of the Koma Frames vary, and all can only be used once before they disappear from the player's deck; forcing them to stockpile many of the ones that they care to use most often. Story Characters Playable Characters Playable Characters One Piece: Monkey D. Luffy · Sabo · Roronoa Zoro · Sanji · Jinbe · Blackbeard || Dragon Ball: Son Goku · Vegeta · Android 18 · Frieza || Naturo: Naruto Uzumaki · Sasuke Uchiha · Kaguya Ōtsutsuki || Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki · Rukia Kuchiki || My Hero Academia: Izuku Midoriya · Shōto Todoroki · Hitoshi Shinsō · Tomura Shigaraki || The Promised Neverland: Emma || Food Wars!: Sōma Yukihira || Gintama: Gintoki Sakata || Assassination Classroom: Korosensei · Kaede Kayano · The Reaper || JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Jōtarō Kūjō || Medaka Box: Medaka Kurokami · Misogi Kumagawa || To Love-Ru: Golden Darkness || To Love-Ru Darkness: Mea Kurosaki || KochiKame: Kankichi Ryotsu || Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi · Hiei || Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo || CAT'S ♥ EYE: Hitomi Kisugi || Fist of the North Star: Kenshirō · Raoh || Saint Seiya: Pegasus Seiya || Chinyūki: Tarō Yamada || Ginga: Gin || Ao no Exorcist: Rin Okumura || Seraph of the End: Yūichirō Hyakuya · Mikaela Hyakuya || Little Witch Academia: Atsuko Kagari Support Characters Support Characters Medaka Box: Myouri Unzen || To Love-Ru: Lala Satalin Deviluke || Food Wars!: Megumi Tadokoro || Haikyū!!: Shōyō Hinata || Nisekoi: Chitoge Kirisaki || Cobra: Cobra || Dokonjō Gaeru: Hiroshi Prominent Non-Playable Characters Certain characters from various manga series also appear in other roles throughout Jump Showdown. Many manga characters make cameo appearances in the Koma panels that can be used to power-up fighters, while every battleground also has a handful of other characters making either direct or indirect appearances. Most prominently, several characters appear in the game's story mode that, while they may serve a fairly important role in the story, can not be controlled as either a fighter or support character. Battlegrounds Unlike the characters, which hail entirely from different manga series, the places in which battles are held combine elements of a real-world location and an area from a manga series. Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games